Love You More
by Bella Deveroux
Summary: While at the Gold Saucer, Cloud shares a very special night with Tifa... Or so he thought.


I OWN NOTHING.

"Love You More"

* * *

 _The Gold Saucer_

Cloud smiled when he heard the knock on his hotel door. Who else would it be at this time of night?

He turned to find that Tifa had let herself in and closed the space between them. They shared a brief kiss and resting their foreheads against one another's. Smiling mischievously, Cloud broke the silence with a question.

"Feel like sneaking out for a while?"

"Only if the others are asleep."

"I already checked. They'll never know we've gone."

With that, Cloud kept his hand locked around Tifa's and led her out of the room. To his relief, they both decided to bypass the nightly stage show. Instead they bought two tickets for the lift that offered an aerial tour of the entire park.

The moon hung high that evening, and though hundreds of carnival lights blinked and gleamed from below, Cloud was a little too busy to notice them. He'd swallowed Tifa's mouth in a slow, finessed kiss. He held her flush against him while fireworks erupted from the sky above.

Tonight would be the night. He could feel it in every fiber of his body, which had ached for the closeness of her touch for the longest time.

Ending the kiss, Cloud kept an arm wrapped around her back as he ran his hand down her arm to lace his gloved fingers with hers. They stared at each other, smiling, without a word or a care in the world.

"Tifa," Cloud panted softly. "I love you. And I..." His throat bobbed nervously. "I want you."

Blushing, she giggled and shifted in her seat. "You mean... right here?"

"No. When we get back to the hotel room. Please?"

She planted a kiss on his warm cheek. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Their lips never parted once, even while Cloud locked the door and scooped Tifa up in his arms. They undressed awkwardly and hurriedly until they wore nothing but panties and a pair of boxers.

Cloud gently lay atop her and pulled the sheets over them. Not even the walls were allowed to views their passion. She was his as much as he belonged to her.

They moved fast. Cloud pulled her slip down from her shoulders while Tifa helped him pull his boxers down.

Cloud's heart was pounding like never before as Tifa ran her fingers along his damp, naked back. His breath quickened, adrenalin pumping, his need to have her finally at its peak.

He thrust once. Only once, to make sure she liked it. When he heard her moan his name, he pulled back and did it again. And again. And again.

"Cloud... Oh my God, Cloud-" She caught her breath as he continued.

Faster and faster he moved. Then, with one final thrust, they both moaned as ultimate physical bliss overtook them.

Cloud rolled onto his side, still facing Tifa as he ran his hand up and down her bare arm. She closed the distance between their bodies so much that their faces were barely an inch apart.

"Wow." Cloud chuckled as she slowly ran her fingers through his hair. "That was... Um..."

"Beautiful?" she whispered.

"Exactly." He planted a kiss on her forehead and nuzzled his nose against hers. "Don't go."

Her smile turned sad. "People might find out about this if-"

"Let them find us. I don't care."

Tifa lifted her head to challenge him with a look. Oh, that beautiful look. "You mean that?"

"More than anything." There wasn't a trace of doubt in his voice. "I love you, Tifa. So why keep it a secret any longer?"

She rested her head back down on the pillow. "I agree."

Tifa nestled herself comfortably in his embrace, and the room grew silent.

Cloud stared up at the dark ceiling. His body still tingled with the close proximity of her touch. He couldn't stop smiling as images of when their next encounter may be. Until then, he was happy to have her close to him. As close as possible.

"By the way," she whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

With a deep breath, Tifa exhaled her response. "I love you more."

* * *

When dawn broke the next morning, Tifa was gone, and Cloud found himself lying alone atop the covers.

Sadly, it had all been a dream, which meant that it was time to face the cruel reality again.

Along with the rising sun.


End file.
